


The trouble with handcuffs

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: I have Never series [3]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Shaz have some trouble when she forgets the key to a pair of handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> The main pairing in this is Chris and Shaz in a way you can put this with my Kiss and tell and I have never story. Since I was never able to come up with the role play story I had plan to go with them this one will take it place.

The trouble with handcuffs  
I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life On Mars BBC dose. Like my other stories this is again set 2010 I just find it easier to write the characters in 2010 than in the 80s/70s world that they are in on both Life On Mars and Ashes to Ashes. The main pairing in this is Chris and Shaz in a way you can put this with my Kiss and tell and I have never story. Since I was never able to come up with the role play story I had plan to go with them this one will take it place. This un beta so all mistakes are mine. Chris and Shaz have some trouble when she forgets the key to a pair of handcuffs.  
It was normal Monday morning in the CID when the phone on Alex’s desk rang.  
“Hello CID what clamed down Shaz and start again. You’re kidding really yes Shaz I will bring it over to you” said Alex.  
“What is it Alex” asked Annie as she saw Alex’s amused look.  
“Shaz lift her key to her handcuffs here and Chris is handcuff to their headboard as we speak” Said Alex as she laughed which cause Gene, Sam, Ray and Maya to look up.  
“I have got to see that” said Ray as he got up, and headed out of the CID with everyone behind him.

Twenty minutes later Alex, Gene and everyone arrived at Chris and Shaz’s house. A teary eyed Shaz let them in.  
“Shaz what is wrong why are you crying” asked Annie.  
“Chris got mad at me for our little sex game that went wrong” said Shaz as she cried even harder.  
“That little sod yelled at you for something that can happen to anyone said Maya.  
“I think Chris needs a lesson in embarrassment” Said Gene as he Sam and Ray went up the stairs to see Chris and lift Alex and the girls down stairs to comfort Shaz.  
Upstairs in the bedroom Chris heard the guys come up and the saw door open.  
“What a sight this” said Sam,  
“Yeah makes me wish I had my phone on me the guys at the station would love to this” said Ray. “Get me out of these you guys this is not funny” said Chris as he pull at the cuffs.  
“Oh listen to whimpering and the whining, you know for the why you yelled at Shaz and made her cry we should leave you like this” said Gene with a smile that said sucks to be you.  
“Oh come on please you guys I really need to take a piss” cried Chris.  
“Well since you have to piss I will called Shaz up here to let you go after all she has the key now” said Gene. A few minutes later Chris was free  
“Shaz am sorry I yelled at you and made you cry” said Chris as he got dress.  
“Am sorry to I should have check to see if I had the key” said Shaz as she went over and hugged Chris. Both went down stairs to see everyone sitting in the living room  
“Would you guys like to stay for dinner” asked Shaz.  
“We would love to it has been a while since we had a couples night” said Alex.  
“Yeah not since that night we played I have never at luigis” said Maya with a smile at Ray.  
“That was one hell of a night” said Sam as he looked at Annie who blushed. Best damn night we ever had wasn’t it Bolls said Gene as he looked her up and down. Later that night after everyone went home Chris and Shaz where getting ready for bed  
“Shaz”  
“Yes Chris” “now that we have the key would you like to try again with he handcuff.”  
“I thought you would never ask” said Shaz with a sexy smile.  
She quickly took off her night gown and Chris took off his short and got on the bed and Shaz handcuff him like she did earlier that day both safe known that they had the key this time. Shaz sank herself down on his rock hard shaft and thrust up and down. With Chris meeting her thrust for thrust  
“Oh god baby I can’t hang on” cried Shaz. “Oh shit me to Shaz” moaned Chris a few minutes later both came with loud cries. Shaz fell onto Chris’s chest he put his arms around her as their hearts slowed down.  
” I love you Shaz”  
“I love you to Chris.”  
The end


End file.
